The present proposal from the Institute for Social Research and the Institute of Gerontology request support to implement a fairly new and unique method of sampling, multiplicity, in obtaining the first national probability sample of the black elderly, 55 years of age and older. In addition, because of the nature of the procedures, the first attempt to generate a large three generational intra-family sample of black respondents is also proposed. Both the sampling and field work would be conducted in conjunction with the already funded national study of the black adult population. This proposal would supplement that effort and increase the scope of the investigation to the elderly black population and naturally occurring three generation cohorts within families. Substantively, we propose to investigate in some detail health and retirement issues in the black elderly population. In addition, similar topics, as in the adult survey on mental health utilization, family and social support, and social and personal identity, would also be pursued within the elderly group. Because of the unique nature of the natural three generation intra-family sample, we would focus heavily on socializaton and transmission processes. We are particularly concerned with investigating the role of the family and generational change in employment patterns, values, sex and family roles and coping strategies. The ongoing national study of the adult black population and the applicability of multiplicity procedures as a sampling tool provide a rare opportunity for conducting an extremely important study on the black elderly and three generations of black American families.